


Hotman Being A Hot Man

by jesuschristtakethewheel



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Firelord Zuko (Avatar), Fluff, Funny, Zuko (Avatar) is Bad at Feelings, Zuko (Avatar) is an Idiot, Zuko (Avatar)-centric, Zuko is an Awkward Turtleduck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:35:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27390547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesuschristtakethewheel/pseuds/jesuschristtakethewheel
Summary: A short, fluffy fic, where Reader is a court attendant and likes Zuko (the feeling is mutual).OrZuko asks Reader out after telling the Gaang how he got into the Northern Water Tribe.
Relationships: Zuko (Avatar)/Reader
Kudos: 38





	Hotman Being A Hot Man

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic, but I was too scared to add it before now. I hope you like it!

It has been a whole year since Sozin's comet passed and the Fire Nation tried to take over the world. But today also marks a year since Prince Zuko officially became the Fire Lord. You have been by his side since the beginning and had fallen in love with him soon after you met him. Zuko met you while traveling to find the Avatar, when he freed you from a slave mine and took you with him when he taught the Avatar firebending.

You stopped in front of Zuko’s chambers and knocked. “Fire Lord Zuko, are you ready for your council with the other members of the rebellion?” you asked.

“I’ve told you too many times to count that you can just call me Zuko, Y/N. Don’t make me create an official order just for you,” Zuko laughed. “But yes, I’m ready. Lead the way.”

Following you to the chamber, you opened the door for Zuko to enter. “Aang! Katara! Toph! Sokka! How is everyone?” he greeted. He went around the room greeting different leaders. You took your place by the door, staring straight ahead. You knew your place.

“So, I think we should talk about improving security for all the different nation’s headquarters because there has been some activity from firebenders attacking small villages. For example, the underground ice caverns in the Northern Water Tribe,” Zuko said.

Hakoda snorted. “Why? It’s not like anyone that is not from the Water Tribe could navigate through there to get to the palace.” You smiled.

Zuko nervously laughed and looked down. “Well… I might have gotten into the Northern Water Tribe through the caves during the Fire Nation Siege.” Everyone turned and stared. You laughed into your hand. Zuko had told you the story a while back.

“That's how you got in?” Katara asked, stunned. That opened the floodgates where everyone else started asking how he followed the Avatar to other places and how to improve the security around the world in case the rogue firebenders attacked again.

The discussion lasted for hours while you stood there, staring at the wall. It wasn’t until you heard Zuko say, “I think that’s enough for today” while standing up that you realized you had zoned out. You opened the door and watched as everyone but Zuko streamed out, talking amongst each other as they did so. Zuko still had his back turned to you and was looking at the map.

Without turning to face you, Zuko commanded, “Close the door and come here, Y/N.” You paused. Only one thought raced through your head. Could he know about your feelings for him? 

Panicking internally, you obeyed his orders and walked to stand next to him. Slightly hunched over with both hands on the table, Zuko was a feast to look at. His long hair was tied back, but small pieces framed his face as you stared at him, waiting for something, anything really, to happen. You didn’t have to wait long.

“I just want you to know--” he started. “I don’t want you to feel pressured.” He groaned, banging his hand on the table. You took a step back. Whirling around to face you, he pleaded, “I think you’re pretty. And amazing.” He took a deep breath. “I was wondering if you wanted to go out with me. On a date.”


End file.
